The Wierd Life of Maggie O'Neil
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: I am mutant.One who can see into the future,lift things up with my mind,and hear people think.My name is Maggie O'Neil,and this is a story about how I became apart of the team.With the help of my best friend,Ryan Lawton,I will help whoever I can. OC/OC
1. My Wierd Life

**Hey, I wish I owned X-Man: Evolution or Marvel, but sadly I don't. Please read.**

My name is Maggie O'Neil, and this is the story of my weird life.  
When I was born I gave my parents a surprise because on my head there was white hair, and my eyes were violet. My mother and father, Anne and Tommy O'Neil, told me that they couldn't be any happier that I was unique and beautiful, but I think that they were trying to be nice. I was born on March 22, 1995. After they brought me home, my dad told me that my hair turned into his fiery red, and my mother's cool blue eyes. We were a poor family, but we were happy. When I was two, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. She died when I was three. My dad took an extra job to his other two so that we could afford food and a roof over my head. One day, four years later, me and dad left our small house in Marysville Washington, to Seattle to open a bank account for me. He was shot trying to protect me. After the funeral, I left rainy Washington, and went to noisy New York, to live with my uncle, John O'Neil. I lived with the beer-loving Irish for two years, living with an abusive guardian. On my ninth birthday he came home drunk. He started hitting me and he almost raped me. My eyes turned white with fear. When he saw that he was angry. He took out a knife and tried to carve them out. Before he could do that, I imagined him being thrown through a window, and before I knew it, I felt a stinging feeling above my left eye, and he was thrown off of me by some magical force. I heard a crash of glass and saw a pile of it. I ran for my life. I ran out of the stinky apartment, and into the streets. I spent my first week walking around New York. Looking for somewhere too live, someone too take care of me. I was walking around a bar one night, looking for food. I heard a thud, and saw a boy about my age being thrown from the bar. His hair was the color of brown chocolate, and he fought like an animal. And then I saw him shift into a dog. One of the men that were beating him had a knife and was about to stab him.  
"Stop!" I yelled. I reached my hand out and the knife went into my hand.  
"Hey Look! Another Mutie!" the man that had the knife yelled.  
"And a purrty one." Another man said. The shape shifter looked at me and ran towards me, took my hand, and he turned into a griffin! A griffin!  
"I must be losing it." I mumbled as we flew through the city. We landed into the park that I now sleep at. He shifted back and said,

"Hi, my name is Ryan. Ryan Lawton." He reached his right hand out to shake my hand.  
"Um, excuse me for being rude, but, what the hell!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"Are you out of your mind? We were just in a fight and you say your name?"  
"Well I'm sorry, but from where I come from, my momma taught me some manners, unlike someone I'm talking to now." He said in a southern accent.

"Well sorry, but I'm kinda freaked out right now." I said calmly. My head felt tingly, and Ryan's mouth fell open and he stared at me.  
"Well, okay then. What's with your hair and eyes?" he asked.  
"What?" I looked at my hair and saw that it was white.  
"I- I don't know why it happens. It just does." I replied.  
"So… you come here often." He said, probably trying to lighten the mood.  
"I live here." I said with a sad smile.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"My guardian tried to kill me."  
"My parents dropped me off here when my mutation showed." He said.  
"What do mean?" I asked, confused. Ryan stepped into the light and I saw two bright golden eyes. I imagined me with his eyes, and I felt the tingling feel in my eyes that made me smile.  
"I think they look nice." I said. I already knew that my eyes were the same as his. He smiled.  
"I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship." He said.  
"Wait, what's your name?" he asked with a charming smile.  
"Maggie. Maggie O'Neil." We spent the next six years together, looking for food, fighting for our lives and what not. I found out that Ryan could shift into any animal that he could think of. Three years after we met, my powers progressed, and if I could concentrate, I can fly, pick things up with my mind, and I could hear and talk to people with my mind. Sometimes I could see things before it happens. Ryan sometimes calls me 'Seer' because of that. And sometimes 'Mooney' because of the scar that my last guardian gave me. It looked like a crescent moon. I soon could change my hair and eye color. On my fifteen birthday, I had a vision.

__

"_Are you sure about this Mooney?" Ryan asked as we stood in front of the gates to a mansion.  
"Yup. I saw us here." I said. We both went up too the magic-box-thingy _(I don't know what it's called) _and pushed on the button.  
"Hi! Welcome to __Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how may I help you?" said a preppy voice.  
"We were wondering if we could stay here. We have no where else to go." Ryan said.  
"Sure! Come right in!" the voice replied. The gates opened and we walked in._

"Ryan! I know where we can stay!" I screamed.  
"Where?"  
"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." I said with a smile on my face.

**Sorry it's short. Please review. **


	2. A New Home

Do I look like Stan Lee? Or do I look like I own Disney or Marvel? If any of you guys think that you are dumber then me

"Are you sure about this Mooney?" Ryan asked as we stand in front of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  
"Well, beside the fact that you said the exact same thing in my vision, and I saw the sign." I said, pointing to the sign. Ryan pushed the button to the thingy (still don't know what it's called) and we waited in till we heard the preppy voice from my vision.  
"Hi! Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how may I help you?" The voice asked. "We were wondering if we could stay here. We have no where else to go." Ryan said "Sure! Come right in!" the voice replied. The gates opened and we walked in. The front yard looked really nice from my point of view. Ryan put his arm around me.  
_'Overprotective much?' _I smirked in my mind.  
_'You can never be too cautious.' _ He said in his mind. We walked up to the front door, and before we could knock, a brunette girl in a pink coat, flip-flops, and blue pants came walked through the door, literally.  
"Hi! I'm Kitty. Kitty Pride." She took my hand, and shook it.  
"Maggie O'Neil and this is my partner in crime, Ryan Lawton." I said, shaking back.  
"The professor said that he can see you now." She phased through the door, and opened it. We walked through the hall to where I guess the professor's office is.  
"So, what can you do?" Kitty asked.  
"I can shift into any animal I can think of." Ryan said. To prove it, he shifted into a capuchin monkey, and he hanged around my neck.  
"Cute!" she reached out to scratch around his ear.  
"Try living with him. Whenever he wants me to do something for him, he turns into a puppy or kitty, and gives me the face." I said. Ryan shoved his way through my arms, and turned into a puppy.  
_'Show off.'_ I told him through his mind.  
_'But you do think I'm cute.'_ He smirked at me.  
"What can you do?" Kitty asked me.  
"Telekinesis, telepathy, the sight, and I can change my hair and eye color too." To demonstrate, I changed my hair from fiery red, to a soothing blue, and my eyes changed from my mother's blue, to hot pink.  
"Cool! I wish I can do something like that. All I can do is phase through walls." She said.  
"Well, I would love that mutation when I was on the streets. Don't you agree, Mooney?" Ryan said.  
"Yup. Especially when we stole that ham sandwich at Safeway once." I said.  
"Well, here we are. Professor Xavier's office is right behind those doors." Kitty said with a smile.  
"Thanks Kitty. Oh, and Kitty. I would give those muffins that you made to the football team. I'm sure they would love them." I said with a smirk on my face.  
"How did you know?" she asked confused.  
"She has the Sight." Ryan said like he was a fortune teller.  
"Oh. Anyways, right this way." She opened the door to the office.  
_'This looks like a nice office, what do you think, Ryan?' _I asked.  
_'Thank you Miss O'Neil.' _An unfamiliar voice said in my mind.  
"You know it's rude to go into ones mind without their consideration." I told the professor.  
"Well then, I shall remember that next time. Now, please take a seat." He said.  
"Now, why would you like to join my institute?" he asked.  
"We just need a place to stay." Ryan said.  
"Please sir. Can we stay here? We have no way to go." I begged.  
"Of course, but we have some rules." He said.  
"Like what?" Ryan asked.  
"Each student has too go to school. Everyone haves a chore and whatnot. Kitty can explain everything to you on the tour." The professor said with a smile.  
"Thank you professor." I said.  
"No need to thank me. Kitty you can come back in now." The professor said. Kitty came back into the room with a bigger smile on her face.  
"Like, right this way!" she said.  
"Okay, so Ryan, you get to share a room with Kurt." We walk down the hall that has all the boy rooms. She knocked on a door and yelled, "Kurt! Open up! You got a room mate!" The door opens to reveal a furry blue guy with a tail.  
"Guten Tag, Kitty. And you are?" he asked, pointing at us.  
"Like, this is Maggie O'Neil, and your new room mate, Ryan Lawton." Kitty said, introducing us.  
"Nice to meet you." I said, my hair turning into his blue color, and my eyes turned into his yellow.  
"Cool." He said in his German accent.  
"Mein name ist Kurt Wagner." He said, sticking out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you Kurt. I'm your new room mate. I don't like sharing, so keep your stuff on your side, and we'll be cool." Ryan said.  
"Come on Maggie, you'll be sharing a room with me and my friend Rogue." Kitty took my hand to drag me to my new room.  
"See you later Monkey Face!" I yelled too Ryan  
"You too Mooney!" he replied.  
Kitty looks at me with a knowing look.  
"So, are you two like dating?" she asked me.  
"Excuse me?" I said with a slight blush on my face. I had developed a crush on him since the third year we spent together.  
"No. we aren't." I said.  
"To bad. Like you two are cute together." We went to a door and she opened it. We walked into the room, and I saw three beds. One of them had an emerald comforter and pillows, another bed was pink, and the last one was plain.  
"So I'm guessing that the plain bed is mine." I said sarcastically. Before Kitty could replied, a girl with auburn hair with two white stripes walked in the room.  
"Hey Kitty have you seen one of my books?" she asked in a southern accent.  
"Oh, hey Rogue. This is Maggie; she's our new room mate. Maggie, this is Rouge." Kitty explained. My hair changed into her auburn and white stripes, my eyes into her emerald.  
"Nice too meet you. Love the streaks. Mind if I copy the style, with different colors of course." I said.  
"Uh, sure. So Kitty, have you seen my book?" Rogue asked again.  
"What sort of book?" I asked.  
"The City Of Bones." She replied.  
"Oh, I love the book series, whenever I and Ryan could go to Borders, I would read them." I said.  
"Cool, who's Ryan?"  
"My best friend, and fellow thief. We met six years ago." I said. We talked about stuff, and they told me about some of the students and professors here. There was Professor Xavier of course, Ororo Munroe, who can control the weather, Logan, he has a healing factor and has three adamantium claws. The students are Scott Summers; he can shoot lasers out of his eyes, Jean Grey, another telepath and telekinesis, Evan Daniels, Ororo's nephew can grow bones out of his body without damaging himself, I found out that Kurt can teleport anywhere he wants, Rogue can touch someone, knock them out, and take memories and powers if they are mutants.  
"That's a cool power." I told her when Kitty left the room to check on her muffins.  
"Not really when you can't touch someone." She said, sadly.  
"You know Rogue, when I first got my ability to see into the future or past, I saw you kissing this really hot guy, and he wasn't in a coma." I said with a smile on my face.  
"At first, I didn't understand it, but Ryan told me that it would become important in the future, so I always remembered it." I told her.  
"Thanks Maggie. If you don't mind my asking, how did you get that scar?" she asked.  
I thought to myself, wandering if I should tell her. _  
'Well, I did see in the future that we would be best friends, maybe I can tell her.'_  
"It's not a memory I like to think about…" I told her about how my parents died, how I lived with my abusive uncle, and how I met Ryan.  
"You didn't have to tell me, you know that, right?" she told me.  
"I know, but, I wanted too, not a lot of people know about my life, besides Ryan, and now you. I guess I just need a friend that's a girl."  
"Do I really find love?" she asked.  
"Yup. And he's way hotter then Scott." I said with a smirk on my face.  
"How did you find out?" she asked.  
"Telepath." I said, pointing to my head.  
"Maaaagggggiiiee!" we both turned our heads too the door, and saw my best friend… looking really green.  
"Looks like he ate one of Kitty's muffins." Rogue said.  
"Are you okay, Ryan? You look greener then grass from Washington… and that's really green." I said with a laugh.  
"Just help me." He ordered.  
"Why can't you go to the nurse or something?" I asked.  
"I don't know where that is." He told us, clutching his stomach.  
"Rogue, can you help us?"  
"Follow me." And we followed.

Hey, just to let you know, I don't know the time thingies, but it's four months since Rogue has been there, and it's after "Spykecam" and before "Survival of the fittest"  
Review please! 


	3. Shopping and a Fight

**Still a poor 8****th**** grader without a goal in life… that means I don't own anything.**

After we brought Ryan to the school's hospital, Rogue and Kitty showed me around the place.  
"And, like, this is the kitchen." Kitty said as she brought us there.  
"Is this the place where you poisoned my best friend?" I asked.

"No, he was in his room." We then heard a motorcycle engine outside.  
"Cool! Come on, you, like, have to meet Mr. Logan!" Kitty then took my arm, and dragged me to the garage.  
"Mr. Logan! Mr. Logan!" Kitty yelled.  
"What is it, Half-Pint?" a gruff looking man said.  
"I want you to, like, meet the new student!" she dragged me in front of her.  
"Uh, hi. I'm Maggie O'Neil, and I have no idea why I'm letting her drag me everywhere." I then saw bike.  
"Oh my God. Nice bike. Love the paint." I said. I was walking to the bike, when three metal claws pointed at me.  
"To bad, small fry." He said.  
"I'm not that small… I just haven't finished growing yet." I said.  
"Your small enough." He then went back on working on his bike.  
"Come on, lets, like, go shopping!" she then dragged me to the kitchen again.  
"But, it's a pretty bike." I said, reaching my hand that Kitty was not dragging, to the bike.  
"Come on, it'll be, like, fun!" she said.  
"You like saying like a lot, don't you." I said.  
"Like, I don't know what you're talking about." She said.  
"They never do." I mumbled.  
"Rogue! Come on, we're, like, going shopping!" Kitty yelled.  
"Do I have to come?" Rogue asked.  
"If you want me to live, then yes, you have too." I said. I saw what Kitty had in mind.  
"Kitty, I swear to God, if you put me in a skirt, I will make you think that you are a bottom feeder." I threatened.  
"Okay then, I wasn't even going to do that." She said.  
"I saw it in your mind." I said, pointing at her head.  
"Whatever. Come on, we like, have to ask Scott to take us there." Kitty then dragged me again to go get Scott. It took us awhile, but we fond him in the rec. room with Jean.  
"Hey Scott. Can you drive us to the mall? Maggie needs some clothes." Kitty said.  
"Hi, I'm Maggie O'Neil." I said. I felt the tingling feeling I get whenever my hair and eye cooler changes.  
"How did your hair turn green?" Jean asked. I looked at my hair and notice that it changed to neon green.  
"It happens. So can you drive us, I really need some clothes." I said  
"Sure." We walked back down to the garage, and I saw a red car.  
"Hey, Scott, do you think I can drive?" I asked.  
"Do you have your license?" he asked.  
"No, but, I can hotwire and drive a car." I said smugly.  
"No." he said. We all piled in the car, and Scott drove us too the mall, and drop us off.  
"So, like, what store do you want to go too?" Kitty asked.  
"Lets just look around." So we walked around the mall, I got some clothes, and then we went to the food court because we were hungry.  
"Hello my Irish rose." I turned around and saw Pietro Maximoff.  
"What do you want now?" I said with a look of disgust. I never did like him the first day I met him.  
"I just wanted to ask you out." He said with a look of determination.  
"Wait, you know Pietro?" Rogue asked.  
"Yeah, Ryan's mom tried to recruit us into her little 'brotherhood' thingy last month." I said.  
"And I so wish you would join us." Pietro said.  
"You just can't take a hint, can you." I said.  
"Not when it comes to you." he said.  
"Come on guys, lets leave him before I throw up." I said. We left the food court, and went to the parking lot to wait for Scott.  
"So is, like, Ryan's mom Mystique?" Kitty asked.  
"Yeah, real funny right?" I said.  
"Why didn't you go live with them?" Rogue asked.  
"I had my vision about coming to you guys first. Plus, I also saw them going broke." I said with a smile.  
"When's Scott going to get here?" asked Rogue.  
"He, like, said he would be here 3." Kitty said. After Kitty said that, I had a vision that Scott was fighting some blondie at the food court.  
"He's in the food court getting his ass kicked by some blondie." I said.  
"Where?" Kitty asked.  
"In the food court, come on." I walked back towards mall, changing my hair black, and my eyes brown, hoping Pietro won't notice me. The first thing I heard as I walked into the mall was shouting.  
"We're in the right place." I mumbled.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" was all anyone could hear.  
"Go to the middle! That's where the fight should be!" I shouted to my friends. I charged my way through the crowd. After what felt like forever, I finally made it through. I saw Scott fighting the same blonde guy from my vision.  
"Hey, Scott! Blondie! Why don't you act your age, and stop fighting!" I yelled at the two of them… and they kept fighting.  
"They never listen." I mumbled. I got into the fight, trying to pull them away from each other.  
"Come on Scott! I've been here for one day, and I already have to get you out of trouble!" I yelled at him, I finally got him off of the other guy.

"Now, what was the fight about?" I asked more calmly.  
"He shoved me." He mumbled.  
"And that gave you the right to hit him?" Jean asked as she walked towards us.  
"He and his stupid friends made me apologize, that when I kicked his ass." He said.  
"Well, I'm glad you had a good reason." I sarcastically said.  
"Come on, lets, like, get home." Kitty said.  
"Yeah, I need to check up on Ryan anyways. And then we walked out of the mall, and to the pretty car I so badly want to drive.

**Thos chapter is dedicated to my brother, Talon, for giving me the idea for this chapter. If any of you can find out where I got the fight scene idea gets a cookie my gamma made! Review!**


	4. Starting School

****

I still don't own anything besides Maggie and Ryan.

"I can't believe we have to go too school, even when there is only one month left." Ryan complained. He finally felt better after the muffin accident, and now we have to get ready for school.  
"It's just school. Nothing bad will happen." I said.  
"That's what you said when we snuck on a plane to New Orleans and back." He said as we walked into the kitchen.  
"Well, it was worth it. We made a new friend, and saw Mardi Gras." I defended.  
"What are you guys, like, talking about?" Kitty said, as she was eating cereal.  
"Shaggy here is pissed, because we have to start school." I said while looking for some bread. I found some, and put it in the toaster.  
"The last time I went to school, was when I was 9. And now, I'm a sophomore… and my hair isn't that shaggy." He said, running his hand through his brown hair.  
"Yes it is, come on, I want to walk too school." I said as my toast was done. I put butter and cinnamon on it, and I was ready for school. After I finished my breakfast, I took Ryan's hand and dragged him out of the door.  
"What about my breakfast?" he asked.  
"You can eat at school."  
"Why do I let you drag me around?"  
"You're just full of questions today, aren't you?" I asked.  
"Who's asking the questions now?" he said as we walked out of the door.  
"Still you." I said with a smirk.  
"Why are we walking?" he asked.  
"It's either this, or riding in a car full of people." I said.  
"I could have shifted into something small." To prove his point he changes into a bunny.  
"Where am I suppose to sit, Bugs Bunny?" I asked. He shifted back, and said with a pout, "Never mind."  
"You're so cute when you pout." I said. We walked in silence for awhile, in till we heard the sound of a car.  
"Hey Maggie!" said a familiar voice that I hate.  
"I hate him." I mumbled.  
"Me too." Ryan agreed.  
"What do you want now, Pietro?" I said with disgust.  
"Would you like a ride with us?" he said. I looked to see who was in the jeep, and I saw him, Lance, Todd, and Fred.  
"Doesn't look like there's any room." Ryan said.  
"There is for Maggie if she sits on my lap." Pietro said with a smirk.  
"I'd rather walk, see you later Lance." I said. I like Lance better then the others. Pietro had a little temper tantrum in his head, and they drove off.  
"I hate him." I said.  
"You already said that." Ryan told me.  
"Smart Alec." I mumbled.  
"Heard that." He smirked.  
"Stupid mutation." I mumbled again.  
"Heard that too."  
"You were suppose too." I said with a smile. After what felt like forever, we made it too the school.  
"Come on; let's get to the office before we see Speedy again." I said.  
"But I don't wanna." Ryan complained.  
"Just because your mom is the principal, doesn't mean you have to see her every day." I said.  
"Yes, but I don't want to see her now." He mumbled.  
"Don't sass me boy." I warned him. We walked down the hall in till we saw a door that says principal office.  
"You ready?" I asked him.  
"…no."  
"Come on." I grabbed his hand and opened the door.


	5. Visiting Mommy and Names

**Still don't anything; this chapter is dedicated to ****musicismyhero, who wrote my first review, I hope you like it.**

"Hello, we need to see Principal Darkhölme, please." I said with a smile.  
"Through that door." The secretary said.  
"Thank you." I dragged Ryan up to the door, opened the door, and dragged him in.  
"Hello Mystique." I said.  
"So, Pietro told me you two are living with the enemy." She said.  
"Just tell us our classes, and we'll be on our way." Ryan said.  
"Don't talk to your mother that way, Ryan John Lawton." His mother snarled.  
"Can we please have our class times? I would like to get too class on time." I said. I hate it when they see each other. All they do is fight and give me a headache.  
"Here." She handed us some paper.  
"Go." She ordered us. Ryan grabbed my hand, and drags me out of the room.  
"I hate her." He said.  
"I know." I pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. When we were living on the streets together, Ryan told me that he never met his real mother. He had a stepmother, but never met his own mom. Last month, we were running from the bar that we always go to too gamble. When we got to the park that we named as home, we found a blue skin woman and her brotherhood, waiting for us. The woman told us that she's Ryan's mother. She gave us the offer too live with her brotherhood, but we declined. After they left Ryan went off for a walk, he was gone for half an hour before I went out to find him. I found him by the river, crying.  
_"I hate her." _He said, _"I hate her for never being there for me."_  
_"I hate her too."_ I said that night, _"I hate her for making you feel alone for years." _  
I've hated her since that day.  
"Come on, we have history first." I said. I grabbed his hand, and we made our way to room 194.****

_**Lunch**_****

"I hate, hate, hate, **hate**, math!" I said as me and Rogue walked out of our 4th period class and on too lunch. I felt a light breeze, and suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulders.  
"I hat math too, my Irish rose." Pietro said.  
"Get your slimy arm off me, before I make you think that you're a girl." I threatened.  
"You wouldn't."  
"I'll even have Kitty braid your hair." He got his arm off me, and then ran off.  
"You know what I hate more then math?" I asked Rogue.  
"Does he have white hair and won't leave you alone?"  
"Yup. At least your stalker in the future is hot." I mumbled the last part.  
"What?"  
"I said, at least you don't have a stalker." I said quickly.  
_'I can't believe I almost told her, her future.' _I thought. We walked on, talking about stuff, when I felt a familiar arm around my shoulders.  
"Hey Moony." Ryan said.  
"How was science?" I asked.  
"Me and Kurt blew up something, and got a detention." He said with pride.  
"You're one weird boy, you know that?"  
"But you love me all the same." He said with a smirk. I felt a little blush, and the tingling feeling in my eyes.  
"Hey Rogue, what color are my eyes?" I whispered to her.  
"Pink." She whispered back.  
_'Crap.' _I thought. My eyes go off on emotions sometimes, and purple is affection.  
"I want pizza." Ryan said. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the line.  
"Save us a spot!" I shouted over to Rogue. She nodded her head, and went outside, looking for a table.  
"How was math?" Ryan asked.  
"Almost got a detention for saying that math is useless." I said.  
"How did you get out of getting a detention?" he asked.  
"Don't tell anyone, or think it, but I used the 'Jedi mind trick'." I whispered.  
"I wish I was a Jedi." He sighed. We got our pizza, and went looking for Rogue.  
"Like, over here!" we turn and saw Kitty with Rogue and the others.  
"How was your first day of school so far?" Jean asked.  
"Let see,' Ryan started, 'Slept in history, hid under the stadium when they were playing dodge ball in gym, painted fruit in art, and me and Kurt blew up the science room… good day so far."  
"And you?" she asked me.  
"I actually stayed awake in history,' I said, glaring at Ryan. 'went to English, read 'Romeo and Juliette', ran the track, and said that math is useless in 4th." I said with pride.  
"One of the down sides so far is that I have English with Pietro." I said with a frown, my eyes turning dark grey.  
"You know, you, like need to work on your eyes." Kitty advised.  
"They have a mind of their own, I can change them back too the color I had them as, but they change back when my mood changes." I explained.  
"Cool! You're like a, big mood ring!" Kurt said.  
"Yup." I said. I dipped my pepperoni pizza into ranch dressing, and ate it.  
"How can you eat pizza like that?" Ryan asked, across from me and sitting next to Kurt.  
"The same way you can drink out of a toilet." I said, smirking at him.  
"That was one time, and we didn't drink for days." He said.  
"Did you drink like a dog?" Kurt asked sarcastically.  
"Actually, he did,' I smirked, 'he transformed into a little beagle, it was so cute."  
"I hate you." he mumbled.  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do."  
"Your brain says otherwise."  
"I hate your telepathy."  
"And I hate how you can turn into a cute animal and make me give into you."  
"Do you guys always fight?" Scott asked.  
"You should see us when the Seahawks and the Cardinals play against each other." I said.  
"Ring!" the bell ringed.  
"Come on, we, like, have drama." Kitty grabbed mine and Rogue's hand, and drags us to class.

"You know, she's stronger then she looks." I said.  
"Weird, huh." Rogue said.  
"Very." After we had drama, I had science with all of the brotherhood in it. I saw a seat next to Lance and took it.  
"Hey Lance." I smiled.  
"Hey Maggie." He replied. We did chemistry and stuff, and before I knew it, class was over.  
"See ya tomorrow, Lance." I said, waving goodbye. I almost made it out of the classroom without Pietro knowing, but he ran up to me and said,  
"Want a ride home?"  
"I'd rather walk, thank you." I said through gritted teeth. I saw Ryan at his locker and ran over to him.  
"Let's leave now." I said, my eyes turning red with rage.  
"Sure." He closed his locker door, and put his arm around my waist, my eyes turned blue with joy.  
_'I hate Pietro.' _I thought to him.  
_'I hate him to.' _He thought back.  
_'He thinks he's so cool, dunder head.'  
'Just stop thinking about him.'_

'_Okay. Can you turn into a horse so we can get back faster?' _I asked him.  
_'Sure.' _He looked around, making sure that no one was around us, and went behind a tree and changed into a black horse. I made my way over to him and got on.  
"Giddy up, horsy!" I yelled.  
_'Shut up or you can walk all the way home.' _He thought to me.  
_'Meany.'  
'I heard that.'_

'_You're supposed to.' _We rode the rest of the way home in silence. When we got home, we learned about another rule they have.  
"What's a 'Danger Room'?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it." Ryan said.  
"The Danger Room is where you will learn how to defend yourself." Logan explained.  
"We will also judge if you can be on the team." Xavier continued.  
"Team?" I asked.  
"Yes, we have a team here. We protect both human and mutant kind. We call ourselves, The Xmen." Xavier said.  
"Do we get code names, 'cause I call Shifter." Ryan said.  
"Really, 'Shifter'?" I asked.  
"Well, I can't call myself Changeling because there's a comic book character named that… and it sounds cool." He explained.  
"You got to admit, it does sound good." Evan said.  
"What's your code name? Spyke?" I asked with a laugh.  
"…yes." He said.  
"Okay then. What can I be called?" I asked.  
"You can, like, go by your name like Jean." Kitty said.  
"No, you can't strike fear in someone, with the name like Maggie… in less they know me." I said.  
"I got it! Magi!" Ryan shouted.  
"Magi?" Scott asked.  
"Well, it fits her name, and she has _'magical' _powers." Ryan explained.

"I like it. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to take a nap." And I left the room and went to my room. I went too my now violet bed, and went too sleep.

**Review?**


	6. Survival of the Fittest part 1

**Only own Maggie, Ryan, and my new net book I got for Christmas.**

  
"I can't believe that I have to live in the woods. I mean, I used to live in a park." I said as I was packing. All the students have to go to a survival camp. Me and Ryan really don't want to go because we've been living in a park.  
"It's either this, or, like, DR." Kitty said as she finally stuffed her make-up kit in her bag.  
"But I don't need survival training. I've spent the last five years of my life doing nothing but that." I explained.  
"Try telling that to Logan." Rogue said walking into the room.  
"I don't need to, I already know what he's going to say." I sighed. I grabbed my short shorts and black tank-top and went out of the room, and into the bathroom to take my last shower for a month. When I got into the shower and turned the hot water and I calmed down from my rant. I felt the tingle in my head and noticed that my hair turned blue.  
"I really need to control that." I mumbled. I grabbed my watermelon shampoo, squeezed it, and scrubbed it in.  
"Hurry up! We're leaving in two hours!" Rogue shouted through the door.  
"Wait a minute! I gotta rinse!" I shouted back, putting my blue head under the warm water, rinsing it out.  
"Moony! I have to go!" Ryan shouted, pounding on the door.  
"You can change into any animal you want! Go outside and change into a dog!" I yelled.  
"But I finally have a toilet that I can use now!" he whimpered, still knocking on the door.  
"Isn't there a bathroom on the boys side? Go there!" I yelled.  
"Thanks!" and then I heard a dog bark and paws thumping on the floor.  
"Idiot." I smiled, my eyes changing into a dark blue.  
"Really? Stop changing. Stupid mutation." I mumbled, a little frustrated. I felt the tingling feeling once again and my hair turned into opal.  
"I'm not going to try anymore." I mumbled. I turned the shower off, grabbed a towl, and stepped out.  
"Okay hair, time to listen to Maggie, and change red." I ordered it. It changed red and then I thought about green eyes, and they came out.  
"Good. Now I have to get dried up and change into my clothes and then I'm off." I said to myself. I grabbed my wide-tooth comb and brushed it through my curly hair. After about five minutes in there, I came out in a black tank-top and black short shorts.  
"Now time for bacon." I smiled. My hair turned into a rainbow shade to agree with me.  
"I knew you would agree with me."  
"Why do you talk to your hair?" I felt Ryan's arm around my shoulder and I looked up to see his gold eyes shining.  
"I was alone and I needed someone to talk to me." I said, my face blushing a little bit.  
"Let's get some bacon… and can you change your hair? It's sort of blinding me." He said. I blushed more, and my hair and eyes turned pink.  
"I hate my hair." I mumbled.  
"I like it. Matches your ever changing personality." He smirked as we walked into the kitchen/  
"Why are you my best friend again?" I asked as I sat down  
"Because you love me." He said with his charming smile.  
"Just get me some bacon." I mumbled. We all ate breakfast, and then went over to Scott's car and he drove us to the school where we will go on the bus to the hell hole- I mean, survival camp. The bus ride was about two hours. All I did was sleep on Ryan's shoulder and look out for my white haired stalker. After the two hours we finally made it to camp, and this was how are welcome went,  
"You will not be making wallets, neck ties, or paper weight. You will not be engaging in potato sack races or water balloon tosses, or pony rides. You will be taking a 20 mile hike, repelling 200 foot cliffs, and crossing treacherous water, with no more then a rope and all the courage you could muster. Do you read me?" the scary camp director said. All of the campers were in a line in front of the bus.  
"Yes Sergeant Hawks, sir!" all the campers said.  
"I said, do you read me?" he said a bit louder.  
"Yes Sergeant Hawks, sir!" we all said louder.  
"Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp. A name you won't soon forget. Now, here we have a young man named Scott Sumdners." Hawks said, saying Scott's name wrong.  
"Summers." Scott interrupted. I had to hold back a giggle, my eyes already turning a golden yellow from my inner laughing, but I turned my eyes back to green before anyone could see me.  
"Who's scholastic achievements at Bayville has earned him the rank of group leader." He continued ignoring Scott. "You will be following his lead. You've gotten minutes to store your gear and report to the training field. Dismissed!" All of the campers except for us and the brotherhood stayed behind.  
"Oh, I'm going to be dead in like two days." Kitty said as she sat on her suite case.  
"What about me? I'm a 'City Kid'." Evan said pointing to himself.  
"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Kurt asked.  
"I'm going awol. Anyone knowhow to hotwire a school bus?" Rogue asked as she picked up her bag.  
"I do!" I said raising my hand, but Ryan pulled it back down.  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down, private." Scott said pushing Rogue back. "Come on, we're not washing out in front of the whole school. Besides, Professor X indorses this place."  
"Yeah, at least he gave us a choice. Survival training here or with Wolverine." Jean said trying to look on the bright side.  
"Some choice." Rogue said crossing her arms.  
"Come on, we can do this." Scott said. We all grabbed our bags.  
"So, I can't hotwire a school bus?" I asked.  
"Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?" Ryan asked.  
"Yeah. But it was either that, or jail." I said, jumping on his back. He started walking with the others who were complaining about all this.  
"Man, Sergeant Hawks should really be told that I'm a city kid." Evan said.  
"You should really to stop complaining." I said to Evan.  
"Well you actually know what to do. You and Ryan lived on the streets for like five years." Kitty said.  
"Technically, we're 'Park Kids'. The park is nothing compared to here. Sure Maggie had to fight a squirrel to get our food back, but it's really nothing compared to this." Ryan said. They all looked at us like we were crazy.  
"Squirrels are evil." I said.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, school and Christmas was in the way. Review and have a Merry Years and a Happy New Christmas!**


	7. Survival of the Fittest part 2

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Ha! You all probably thought I would never continue this! I've been re-watching my X-Men: Evolution cartoons, and I finally got back into the mood!**

**Maggie: Took you long enough! I thought you loved X-Men more then you do with Harry Potter *starts to cry, her hair turning from red to amber***

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Don't cry! I hate it when people cry(unless I intend to make them cry)!**

**Maggie: OK:)**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: ... I hate you... and I do not own Marvel...  
**

* * *

_Last time on The Wired Life of Maggie O'Neil..._

_"Man, Sergeant Hawks should really be told that I'm a city kid." Evan said.  
"You should really to stop complaining." I said to Evan.  
"Well you actually know what to do. You and Ryan lived on the streets for like five years." Kitty said.  
"Technically, we're 'Park Kids'. The park is nothing compared to here. Sure Maggie had to fight a squirrel to get our food back, but it's really nothing compared to this." Ryan said. They all looked at us like we were crazy.  
"Squirrels are evil." I said._

* * *

"Go Kurt!" I shouted, supporting my favorite teammate that was up there. Right now Kurt, Jean, Fred, Lance, Scott, and Evan were on the climbing rope. I watched as everyone but Fred started climbing. Fred spitted in both of his hands and rubbed them together. He then pulled on his rope and hung there for a second, making the whole rigging almost fall down. I laughed so hard when I saw Evan fall down, and when Fred's rope broke, making him fall on his bottom.  
"I'm not built for this kind of stuff." he complained as he rubbed his backside. I continued watching as both Lance and Scott began racing each other, making me smirk.  
_"What are you thinking?"_ I heard Ryan ask me.  
_"Just how stupid it is when a male fights for his pride... you would never do that, right?"_  
He barked out a laugh, making people around us look weirdly at us.  
"Of course not." he said. I shrugged my shoulders. After both Scott and Lance made it to the top, they both grabbed onto a hand-thingy[have no idea what it is called] and raced to the bottom, Scott landing before Lance. Scott ran to his little boat and began untying it, Lance right behind him.  
"You swim?" Lance asked Scott, making said person turn his head towards the earth shaker.  
"Yeah." Scott responded.  
"Pity." and with that, Lance caused a tremor, making Scott get knocked into the water.  
"Aah!" I heard Scott squeak out. Lance pushed his mini boat out and jumped into it while Scott was being drifted off by the current.  
"Uhh! Hey! Hey, that cheating chump!" Evan said as he rushed towards a kinda cliff, making bones grow out of his arm. I was just about to support Evan when Jean appeared.  
"Listen," she grabbed his wrist, "We agreed not to use any powers out here, remember?" I could have sworn she was looking at me for a second, "You know, just man against nature." she said as she let go of his wrist.  
"That guy needs his boat popped." Evan pointed at Lance's boat.  
"Yup! I'll even help you!" I raised my hand, smiling a sheepish smile. Jean glared at me and turned back to Evan.  
"Yeah, well, Scott's cool. He'll handle it like a group leader should."  
After she said that, our fearless leader popped Lance's boat with a laser beam.  
"Aah!" Scott shouted, making me laugh.  
"Or not." Jean said, glaring at Scott. Everyone was cheering and jumping.  
"If that's all it takes to being a group leader, I nominate myself! Anyone want to vote for me!" I said, smiling while I jumped onto Ryan's back. I saw Kurt put his hand underneath his chin, as if he was thinking about it. Then three of the Brotherhood came up to us.  
"That loser Scott should have lost, and you know it." Fred said.  
"Yeah! Just because he slipped and took a bath, the guy went ballistic." Pietro said, inching his way towards me. Red faced I got off of Ryan and said, "_Slipped_! More like _avalanched_ you idiot!"  
"He stole that first-place ribbon." Toad commented.  
"He did not!" Kitty objected.  
"You want that ribbon so bad? I'll pin it to your forehead, freak." Rogue threatened the toad-like mutant.  
"You go Roguy!" I cheered. Then everyone started to argue, and the next thing I knew, Sergent Hawk blew his whistle and we were all doing push ups.  
_"I should have just stayed back at the mansion, but nooo! Kitty just had to want me to go! I can't stand it when she looks cute! It makes me feel so guilty!"_ I screamed in my mind.  
"58, 59, 60." we all said.  
"Now on your feet." the Sergent said. Everyone complained, but we still stood up.  
"Here at Iron Back, We got ways to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness against the wilderness." he said, walking from one line of us to Lace, " You grunts want to prove how tough you are, fine. First team to snatch a flag I planted up there on mount humiliation and brings it back to me, wins." he finished, pointing at a mountain.  
"Cakewalk. Our team can take a sauna. I'll get it myself." Pietro boasted, sending me a wink. I rolled my eyes, uninterested.  
"Not if I beat you there." Kurt said.  
"The whole team or no one! As proof, I want a snapshot of every member right there at the top. Are we clear?" the Sergent asked.  
"Sir, yes, sir!" we all shouted (I was more like a mumble).  
"You leave in 5 from opposite trails. Be ready." and with that he left. I started to leave too because I had to take a quick potty break, so I grabbed Ryan's arm and shouted a quick, "See you in 5!" and then left for the restrooms.

* * *

"Come on! Let's pick it up! We're almost to the base." Scott shouted as we ran up the mountain. I quited running a long time ago, so now I was on Ryan's back, thanking God that his mutation let him have advance endurance.  
"What's with Mr. Decathlon? He's as bad as Sergeant Hawk." Rogue said.  
"All he cares about is winning this thing. Hey, Kurt, can;t you, like, make yourself useful and just teleport us to the top?" Kitty asked him.  
"This trip is of the power-free variety, I'm told." Kurt replied. Jean ran up to them and latched her hands on their arms.  
"Come on. Just follow Scott's lead on this. We'll win, you'll see." she said, urging them to run faster. I looked back to see Evan. I smiled when I saw him complaining about being here again.  
"Stop complaining! You don't see me whining about being here!" I shouted at him.  
"You're one to talk! You're being carried by Ryan!" he yelled at me, catching up to us.  
"I have a friend who is willing to carry me all the way up to the mountain! And our fearless leader had said nothing about it yet, so I'm good." I explained, blowing raspberries at the poor kid.

* * *

"It's there. We are very close, and no sign of the enemy." Kurt said, poofing back to the ground. Ryan and I were the last ones to catch up with the others, so we didn't hear what they were talking about before.  
"Forget the pitons. Evan, spike a rope up there. Time is waisting." Scott said, handing Evan a rope. Evan looked at the rope and then back at Scott.  
"You sure?" Evan asked. Scott nodded.  
"You look pretty sure to me, man." Evan took the rope and sent it up.  
"That flag is ours." Scott gloated. He put spit in his hands and walked up to the rope, climbing onto it. He looked back at us, only to see that we just stood there (well, except for me. I was still on Ryan's back). Scott got off the rope and offered it to Jean, but she "Humph" at it and started to climb by herself.

* * *

We have been climbing for a while, when Scott spotted the flag.  
"There it is! Victory!" he shouted. Then, everything started to rumble and Evan fell off, screaming. To make sure that he didn't die, I used my powers to levitate him back up with ease.  
"Whoa. I don't recommend that." he said, pointing back at were he almost died.  
"Nice move. The tremor had to be Lance, so they gotta be close. Jean, Maggie, levitate us all to the top." Scott ordered us to do. Before I could say "yeah, sure," Jean put her hand over my mouth.  
"No way. Forget it." she said.  
"What?" he asked confused, "Maggie just used her powers. What's the difference?"  
"That was life and death. This contest isn't Seems like X-Men oughta know the difference." Jean said, taking her hand off my mouth.  
"Over here!" we all turned to look at Rogue. She was over one of those mine shaft thingy.  
"It's them." she continued. We all crowded over to her and heard Toad's voice.  
"Yeah. No. We're caved in! Aw, come on. Don't leave us down here, man, not for some stupid flag."  
"We won't." Scott said, turning towards us...

* * *

After we saved them we raced back to the flag, reaching it at the same time. Then suddenly, the Blackbird appeared.  
"X-Men," I heard Storm's voice over the com link, "Professor X is in danger, and so is Mystique.  
"Up to it?" Scott turned towards Lance.  
"Let's go."

* * *

[I don't want to write the fight scene right now. You all know how it went.]

"Now, there's something you won't see every day." I heard Mystique say over all our cheering.  
"I agree, that's a shame." the Professor said. Mystique then walked away, leading her cult with her. Scott and Lance said some words to each other, but I didn't pay attention.  
"Until next time, My Irish Rose." I felt a quick breeze and a kiss on my cheek. My eyes redden with rage.  
"Pietro Maximoff! I don't care what the Professor says! I am going to kill you!" but before I could even run, Logan grabbed me by the collar.  
"Wait until next time when you don't have any witnesses, Mag." and with that he let go. I crossed my arms and huffed.  
"Fine." I then left the DR to go take a much needed shower...

* * *

**Until next time people! Review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
